Konoha High
by hyugatenten
Summary: AU, slight OOC, and language. Tenten is transfered into a new high school. NejiTen main, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Used to be called Unexpected... Has some dramatic changes :D
1. Zhaosensei!

Disclaimer: I do not anything in this fic...maybe except for my OC's!

* * *

Tenten sighed. Running her hand through her hair, she looked at her mirror. A girl with chocolate eyes and hair looked back at her. She winced at the sight of her hair. It was sticking out all over the place like she just came back from hell. Picking up a brush, she mercilessly attacked her hair. She winced when she came to a knot and forced it apart. Soon, her hair was straight and tangle free. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Finally, she separated her hair and pulled both sections into her usual hairstyle: two Chinese buns.

Tenten looked back at her mirror. _I'm moving to a new high school today..._she thought. Walking from her bathroom she immediately went into her room and pulled out her school uniform. Her face twisted into a disgusted look. The shirt was ok, but a skirt? She couldn't wear this. Almost throwing it on her bed and wearing another outfit, she remembered that every student was required to wear their uniform. She looked at it again. The sight almost made her gag. _Maybe I can ask for pants..._she thought. Slowly but surely she put it on and looked at the mirror. She bit her bottom lip when she saw how short it was. She tried pulling it down but it didn't work. Looking at her watch, she realized she still had enough time for breakfast. She lazily walked down the stairs and popped some bread into the toaster. She poured some milk and waited patiently for the toast to finish, sipping her milk. By the time she finished her milk, the toast popped up. She stuffed them in her mouth, threw a sweater on, snatched her keys and walked out of the empty house.

Tenten walked to her motorcycle and hopped on. She always called it her 'baby'. She drove it everywhere she went. Throwing her backpack under the seat, she put the bike into gear and drove away. Stopping at a red light, she put on sunglasses. Even though it was eight in the morning, the sun was rising and was hurting her eyes.

It wasn't soon when she reached the school. Parking her baby, she hopped off of the bike, almost forgetting her backpack. Seeing she was a bit early, she headed straight for the principle's office. To her surprise, she found the office easily. But then again, this wasn't a big school and the fact that the office was right beside the front door...

Knocking on the office door, Tenten took deep breathes. A raspy voice told her to enter. There was a woman sitting behind a desk talking loudly on the phone and chewing a piece of gum. Tenten mentally made a disgusted face. Seeing there were chairs beside her, she sat on one. She could've sworn that a million years passed by until the secretary hung up. She looked at Tenten, chewing her gum loudly.

"So you're Tenten! I'm Shirley. My, you're not very pretty. Anyway, here's your schedule, your locker number, and everything else you need. Anything else I can do for you girl-who-is-not-as-pretty-as-I-am?" The woman said. She looked around her mid thirties. Her hair was tied in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her large and heavy glasses at the bridge of her nose, and her crooked teeth showing every time she chewed on her gum. _I'm not as pretty as her, am I? That's a laugh._ Tenten thought.

"Yes, can I change my uniform from a skirt to pants?" Tenten asked. Shirley blinked. Once. Twice. Then burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's funny dear. Now really, any other questions?" She asked. Tenten's left eye twitched. She forced a fake smile.

"No thank you." She spun on her heel and left the office in an angry puff, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

"155...now where's 155?" Tenten mumbled to herself. She was paying so much attention to the locker numbers that she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she bumped into her. Both of them fell down.

"Ow..." Tenten and the girl moaned. Tenten looked at the girl. She had pink hair and emerald colored eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Baby Boo' and black pants. The first thing TenTen noticed, however, was her tad wider forehead.

"Sorry about that. I can't find my locker." Tenten said, standing up. She offered her hand to the girl, who accepted it. They smiled.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What's yours? Are you new here?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Tenten. Yea, I'm new here. Can you help me find locker 155?" Tenten asked her. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, my locker is next to yours! Follow me." Sakura said and walked away. Tenten followed her. Soon, they reached her locker.

"Thanks Sakura!" Tenten smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"Sure thing Tenten. Hey maybe when your done, you can meet my friends! We can even give you a tour of the place." Sakura said.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Tenten said. As quickly as possible, Tenten arranged her locker the way she wanted it. She also dumped her sunglasses in there too.

"Lead the way!" Tenten told Sakura. Sakura grinned. Sakura led her past the office, the library, and finally into the cafeteria. The first table she saw was filled with boys and girls. Some of the girls, she noticed, had their skirts rolled up a little bit too high. She secretly hoped Sakura wouldn't bring her there. To her relief, she didn't. Instead, she lead Tenten to another table. A blonde girl, four black hair boys, and a girl with blueish black hair that was playing with her fingers.

"Hey guys! This is Tenten. Tenten meet Ino, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata." Sakura said, pointing to each one. They all said hi. Hinata was the girl with the blueish black hair. The thing Tenten loved most was her eyes. They had no pupils. Lee was a bit weird. His eyebrows were huge, and his bowl shaped cut hair didn't make it any better. And to and to that, Lee's teeth pinged when he said hi. Freaky. Kiba had a jacket on and four triangle marks on his cheeks. She noticed, however, his jacket was a bit lumpy. Kankuro was even freakier then Lee. He was wearing a black hoodie and had face paint. Face paint! He was also wearing baggy pants. Ino was the blonde girl. It was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a tight blue shirt that said 'Kiss me' in front with pink letters. She was also wearing a tight blue jean mini skirt. The last one, Shino, had dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a high collar jacket. He seemed to look very closely at the table. With close inspection, Tenten saw it was a bug. She backed away a little bit. She hated bugs.

"Hey Ino, Shino! What made you so pissed off to join us today?" Sakura asked, taking a seat. Tenten nervously followed, by made sure the seat was a little bit farther away from Shino.

Shino didn't answer. But Ino did. And she answered very loudly.

"It's Shikamaru! He's always saying 'oh your so troublesome' or 'how troublesome' and he won't do anything but look at the clouds! He's always pissing me off!" Ino yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Like that doesn't happen everyday. Come on Ino and Hinata. You wanna come with me to show Tenten the school?" Sakura asked. The two nodded.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura asked.

"Yea?" Tenten cocked her head to the side and looked curiously at Sakura.

"You're a sophomore, right?" Tenten nodded.

"Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Anyways, let's start with the groups." Ino said. Tenten was confused.

"Groups...?"

"Yea, you know, who to hang out with, the Geeks, the jocks, and the popular people. Those groups." Sakura explained.

"Oh yea."

"Starting with the popular people. You see that table over there? Yea, those are the 'popular people'" Sakura said, quoting on popular people.

"S-s-sometimes Ino-chan and S-s-Shino-kun j-join t-them." Hinata stuttered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Once they wanted me to join them. But I hated so many people there, like Temari and Kin. They are **sluts**. A sway here, a kiss there, I won't be surprised if they get laid every day!" Sakura said.

"But the worst are the boys." Ino said.

"Especially the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." Sakura agreed.

"N-not r-really. R-r-remember that t-the H-hyuuga is my cousin." Hinata pointed out. Ino and Sakura nodded. Tenten was again confused.

"Their...their names...are Uchiha and Hyuuga?" Tenten asked, confused. The three girls burst out laughing.

"No, their last names are Uchiha and Hyuuga. Their names are actually Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji." Sakura said. Tenten looked embarrassed.

"Here, hand me your schedule. We might be in the same class as you!" Ino squealed. Tenten resisted the urge to cover her ears. She handed them her schedule. The other three girls poured over her schedule. After a few moments, they frowned.

"Well, I only have home room, drama, and chemistry with you." Ino said sadly.

"At least you have three courses with her! I'm only with Tenten for advanced calculus!" Sakura told Ino.

"W-well, I have band with Tenten." Hinata said. Tenten smiled at all of them.

"Good thing that you're all in Phys. Ed with me... that only leaves me with history, Japanese, and health alone. That should be good." Tenten said. Then something snapped.

"How come you guys aren't wearing school uniforms?" Tenten asked. They looked at her weird.

"Tenten, in this school, it's an option to wear the school uniform..." Ino said. Tenten blinked. Once. Twice.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Tenten was very glad. Very, very glad. Why? Because she remembered to bring a spare change of clothes. When she heard that it was an option, she practically jumped in joy. She dragged the girls to her locker, and changed in the bathroom. She changed into baggy cargo pants with a red shirt, but you can't see it because of the white hoodie she put over it. And just in time too. Because right when she pulled the hoodie over her head, the bell rang. She rushed outside and joined the girls. They walked for a bit, but then separated ways. Ino and Tenten talked all the way to their home room, giggling and laughing at some times. When they entered the home room, Tenten was shocked. Why? Because all of them...

_Were boys._

It seemed like only Ino and Tenten were the only girls! Only, upon closer inspection, she spotted a girl sitting on top of a desk with boys surrounding her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"That's Kin. She practically _owns_ this classroom." She whispered to Tenten. Tenten nodded.

"I'll stay with you since we have seating arrangements. So that means you also have to introduce yourself and all that crap." Ino grinned. Tenten smiled weakly. _I **hate** introducing myself_She thought. Then the door opened. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the person at the door. Ino giggled.

"That's Neji Hyuuga, Tenten! He's Hinata's cousin. You can tell with the white eyes." Ino whispered. Tenten looked at his eyes. Ino was right. They were white. His long hair was put in a low ponytail. He was wearing a beige sweater and black shorts. He also had a black headband on. Neji walked to his seat by the window and sat down. Tenten could hear some squeals from the crowd of boys. Then, the second bell rang. Ino waved bye and took her seat at the front. All the boys went to their seats. Tenten was shocked, because when the boys left, she could clearly see at least 5 other girls, who took their seats as well. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Ohaiyo, minna!" The teacher said. He had large glasses and a mop of black hair. When he grinned, Tenten could see the rotten teeth that he had. He was wearing a checkered sweater and striped pants.

"Ohaiyo, Zhao-sensei..." The class groaned. He grinned at them. Then he spotted Tenten.

"Oh! You must be the new student! Why don't you come up here at tell us something about yourself?" Zhao-sensei said.

"Nothing to say really...My name is Tenten, and I like to play soccer and badminton the most, even though I like to play all sports. Um, I was just transferred from another school for breaking someone's nose..." Tenten said.

"HAHA! You broke someone's nose?" A random voice came from the back. Tenten smirked.

"Yea, I broke someone's nose." Tenten said.

"Why?" That random voice from the back asked again.

"He was flirting with me." Tenten said. Crickets chirped.

"Uh...yea...I transferred from this school from another school for breaking someone's nose, and I excel in math and mandarin...nothing else to say..." Tenten trailed off. TenTen looked at Zhao-sensei. And wished she had a camera. His face was twisted in a way with shock; his face dead panned. TenTen giggled. His face turned into a thundercloud.

"Ok, if you excel in mandarin, say something complicated!" He almost shouted. Tenten shrugged.

"Wei ming zi shi shi jie wen ming de shui shang chun shi. (Venice is a famous city on water)." Tenten said.

"Na ma, gao shu wo. Na ge shan zai yi he yuan jiao she me? (Then, tell me. What is the name of the mountain in the Emperor's Garden?)" Zhao-sensei asked.

"Wan shou shan. Duh...(Long life mountain.)" Tenten said. She chucked at his face. You can almost mistake his face for a ripe tomato; it was all red! She could hear some laughter within the students.

"Ok, why don't you sit down?" Zhao-sensei asked through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Tenten asked smugly. She liked winning. She can tell that Zhao-sensei could barely control his temper. Zhao-sensei glared at the room, trying to find an empty seat.

"There! Now go!" He shouted, pointing to a seat. When she turned around to see what seat she was in, she was both happy and shocked.

Happy because Ino was right in front of her.

Shocked because she was sitting beside the one and only...Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Yay! I'm done!

MM: Yea...and that took you what...3 months?

HT: Oh shut up...at least that's one of the three other NejiTen stories I finished!

MM: What happened to the other two?

HT: Either it's too unrealistic or everyone's too OOC. In the second story, I made Lee _glare_ at Neji! Nah, too OOC to continue LoL.

MM: ...

HT:...whatever...PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be used against NejiSaku fans. O yea, and once I'm done, and STILL get flames, I'll use them to burn down your house. One more thing. IF you flame, PLEASE be specific. I HATE it when people flame and I have NO idea what the hell they're flaming at! Is it the story? The pairing? The grammar? GOD I HATE IT!

BTW, my Chinese is not perfect. Please forgive any mistakes in the Chinese in this chapter.


	2. Monday surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...though I wish I did...

* * *

**Monday...after home room LoL**

"So Ino, where is the drama room?" Tenten asked, as they walked out of their home room.

"Talk about that later, did you see Zhao-sensei's face? That was so hilarious!" Ino yelled. Tenten grinned.

"Winning is fun; and it's a bonus to piss the teacher off." Tenten said. They laughed as they entered the drama room.

* * *

"Ok! Listen up people! I'd like you to meet the new girl, Tenten! She will be joining us from now on, and I want you guys to be nice to her, ok?" The teacher called out. 

The teacher's name was Kitamura-sensei. She had curly red hair that fell to her mid back. She was wearing a overlarge beige sweater with black tights. Her face was only tinted with a little bit of make up; only lipstick was used. Overall, Tenten guessed she was nice.

"SHUT UP BRAT! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" Kitamura-sensei screamed at a unfortunate boy at the back. She slapped the back of his head.

Or...not.

"Tenten! Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Kitamura-sensei smiled sickly sweet at Tenten.

"Um...ok! In the past few years in my past schools I went to, I participated in 6 plays. However in all of them I was one of the extras; I couldn't stand being a main character. And...that's about it." Tenten said uneasily; feeling Kitamura-sensei's eyes on her.

"How...wonderful! Now why don't you go sit over there like a good little girl beside Temari over there?" Kitamura-sensei said, forging sweetness. Tenten shrugged. She slowly made her way over to the empty chair besides the girl named Temari.

Temari seemed ok to Tenten. Her blonde hair was tied back to four ponytails. Her face seemed like it has no make up, but when Tenten compared the color of her face to the color of her neck, she saw it was totally different. She was wearing a sleeveless hot pink shirt that said 'I know I'm hot' and tight black leather pants. She looked at Tenten with distaste.

"So you're the new girl? How pathetic. You don't even look twice as good as **I** am. (Tenten bit her lip to keep from showing any signs of anger) Oh my god, don't you know ANYTHING? Sit down!" Temari spat. Tenten sat down stiffly. She soon was daydreaming, not giving a care to anything Kitamura-sensei said because all the time she was shouting at random people in class.

"Ok people! In four months, the principle has asked me to get you kids whipped up enough to put on a play for our presentation for future grade 10s! And I decided to do the play 'Malcolm's Invention'! Now-" Kitamura-sensei said.

"What kind of play is called Malcolm's Invention? That is so lame! HAHAHA!" A boy at the back of the class said. Then that boy froze. He noted the suddenly red glow around his teacher.

"Uh oh..." Too bad. You're too late, boy!

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I CREATED THAT PLAY! IT TOOK ME DAYS! MY SWEAT AND BLOOD WENT INTO IT AND YOU'RE DISSING IT? TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE _NOW!_" Kitamura-sensei screamed. Apparently, she has a thing for creating plays...and punishing the people who diss it. Tenten shuddered.

_This is going to be a long period..._ Tenten thought as Kitamura-sensei started handing out scripts to the class.

* * *

"Hey Tenten, you ok?" Ino asked. They were currently walking to the band room where Ino would drop off Tenten. 

"Man, Kitamura-sensei is FREAKY! It's like one bad move and she will _pounce_ on you!" Tenten shuddered. Ino laughed.

"Yea, she's like that. You just need to get used to it, and you'll be fine." Ino said, patting her back. They had arrived at the band room.

"And that will be never..."Tenten muttered as she waved goodbye to Ino and disappeared into the classroom.

* * *

Tenten was playing the flute when the teacher tapped his podium with his...conductor...stick thingy. 

"Ok students, please stop playing your instruments. We have a new student today. Now I would like to remind you..." Tenten immediately tunned him out. By the look of how much times his mouth was moving, she knew a speech was coming up. She stared at Hinata's music sheet, who was (thankfully) sitting beside her. She blinked at the title.

_Why are we going to play Jurassic_ _Park?_ She thought.

"Now, girls and boys (Tenten laughed at in her mind), please put your hands together for Tenten! Tenten, please get down here!" All the eyes in the room (including the eye that was somehow drew on a drum...freaky how it was looking at her!)turned to look at her. She shyly made her way to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Tenten, nice to meet you. I mostly play the piano and sometimes the flute. But I think my singing is the best, though it is not actually an instrument." She paused. "Through the past few years I have been in choir, though it was closed down due to financial problems. The hardest song I had to play was Cosca Roca. The class broke out in whispers. Thinking that she said something wrong, Tenten bowed down her head so her bangs covered her face.

"Quiet down, QUIET DOWN! Ok, nice to meet you Tenten. I'm Zenwa-sensei, and I will be your sensei for the rest of the school year!" Zenwa-sensei said.

_Well duh...you wouldn't be here if you WEREN'T here for the whole school year..._ Tenten thought.

"I am absolutely delighted to hear that you sing, although most of our songs will not need a singer! For now, please take your seat as a player of the flute!" He said, excited. Tenten sweat dropped.

_O...k..._ She thought as she went back to her seat by Hinata. Zenwa-sensei was looking through the drawers of his desk. He took out some sheets of paper, which he gave to the person in front of the row. The person passed it back, then that person passed it back until it came to Tenten. She looked at the sheet of music. It was Jurassic Park sheet music.

"Ok Tenten! I know this might be a new song for you, so when we play, feel free to try and play along!" Zenwa-sensei chirped. _What a hyper guy..._Tenten thought. Waving his...er...stick thingy, the whole class burst into a music. Tenten's eyes followed the notes on the page, occasionally playing a few notes herself. When the song finished, she smiled to herself.

_I think I'm going to enjoy Band periods..._She thought happily.

* * *

"That was fun!" Tenten yelled happily. Hinata smiled at her. 

"Y-yes, even though Z-zenwa-sensei is kinda weird..." Hinata said. Tenten grinned.

"Ah, I wouldn't care! As long as he isn't as freaky as Kitamura-sensei." Tenten said. Hinata laughed.

"Is Kitamura-sensei that bad?" Hinata asked.

"Don't get me started, Hinata-chan." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The girls were kind enough to drop Tenten off at her history period, and she wasn't scared, even one bit. I mean, in other fanfictions, you read that history is very boring and the person tends to fall asleep. But to Tenten, she's gonna stay WIDE awake. In fact, she even nicknamed her history class. 

No, don't get Tenten (or the authoress) wrong. History class can be as boring as it can be, but Tenten found it good.

You wanna know what she nicknamed her history class?

Homework finishing class. She planned once the teacher went on droning how Napoleon conquered Europe or something like that, she's gonna finish all her homework in that period, so when she went home, she was HOMEWORK FREE! She cheered in her mind.

Her mind all changed when she stepped into the classroom. Right there, in the middle of the class, was a boy.

It wasn't any boy either. It was...

"CALVIN!" Tenten squealed. The boy turned to look at her, and his face turned all happy when he saw her. The boy had dirty blond hair, and dark emerald eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black pants. Around his neck was a spiked collar.

"Hey Tenten...fancy seeing you here." Calvin said. He patted the empty desk beside his. Tenten practically jumped into the seat in joy. She and Calvin shared a one-armed hug.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in what...five years and we finally meet again in a high school?" Tenten squealed. She knew she was acting very out of character, but she couldn't help it! Calvin put his hands over his ears.

"Stop squealing or your going to break my ears." Calvin complained. Tenten grinned.

"Ok then! That means I have to squeal more in the near future." She joked.

"Tenten!" Calvin scolded as he playfully punched her right arm. Tenten, in returned, 'playfully' punched Calvin's left arm. And when I put playfully in quotes, I meant she actually punched really hard. He groaned, holding his left arm. He started making choking noises. Tenten looked at him annoyed.

"God, even after five years, you're still a drama king." Tenten said icily.

"And you're still a ice queen, Tenten!" Calvin laughed. Tenten gaped at him.

"No fair! You made a comeback where I can't make a comeback! You cheater!" Tenten pouted. Calvin was about to make a comeback to her statement when a cold voice interrupted them.

"Move it girl, you're in my seat." Tenten and Calvin looked up to see...Hyuuga Neji.

"Sorry, mine now." Tenten smirked.

"Get out." Neji said.

"Nope!"

"Now."

"No way, and you can't make me! Besides, whatcha gonna do, beat me up?"

"If I have to."

"Ha! I betcha you can't even land a hand on-" Tenten was rudely interrupted.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us, Tenten, but please do not go arguing with other students!" The teacher said. She noticed he was smoking. _Are you even allowed to smoke inside a classroom?_ Tenten thought curiously.

"What's the problem, you two?" The teacher asked gruffly.

"Nothing, sir! I was just getting used to...seating arrangements." Tenten fibbed. Behind her, Neji gave a small scoff. The teacher looked at them funny. Then he sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I'm Asuma-sensei. Please tell the class who you are, and maybe some of your family history." Asuma-sensei said. Tenten's hands clenched. Her nails were burying into her skin so hard, she thought she could draw blood. Her knuckles were turning white anyway. Calvin nudged her. Slowly, Tenten unclenched her fists.

"My name is Tenten, and I know none of my family history." Tenten said through clenched teeth. Asuma-sensei rose an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She hissed. Asuma-sensei shrugged.

"Fine. Since you know Calvin so well, please sit five seats behind him, just to ensure you two won't talk." Tenten stomped to the back._ What an asshole!_ She thought.

She didn't do any of her homework during that period.

* * *

"Wow Tenten, you look kinda gloomy." Sakura commented. It was lunch right now, so they were heading outside to enjoy the weather. 

"I don't know why, but I don't like Asuma-sensei." Tenten muttered. Ino slapped her back. Hard.

"Cheer up, Tenten! He's not that bad! Last year he was my home room teacher and we had fun! We played games, make origami, heck! He even brought in a gamecube, just for us to play!" Ino smiled. Tenten smiled weakly back. **_(1) (2)_**

"W-what do you have n-next, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked. Tenten frowned, and checked her schedule.

"Um...Chemistry...and Advanced Calculus." Tenten said. Sakura clapped her hands in glee.

"Yay! The class I have with you is almost here!" She cried gleefully.

"Uh...yea...erm...yay?" Tenten said awkwardly.

"So...have any classes with THE Hyuuga Neji today?" Ino nudged her. Hinata and Sakura gave the both of them suspicious looks. Tenten slapped Ino's hand away.

"Yea, the baka is in my history class." Tenten muttered.

"What was that nudge for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you guys won't believe this...but..."

_**Flashback**_

Tenten walked to her new seat beside Neji. She turned to face him, making sure that Zhao-sensei wasn't looking.

"Hey! I'm Tenten! Nice to meet you!"

"..."

"So...what's up?"

"..."

"You aren't gonna talk, are you."

"..."

"Fine, be an asshole."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten's eyes widened.

"You talk?"

"..."

"Fine, I take that back. Geez..."

Tenten wrote something on a piece of paper. Then making sure Zhao-sensei wasn't looking, she quickly threw it at Ino's desk. She then pretended to pay attention.

Man, I hate sitting beside that idiot. Is he mute or something?

Ino grinned. Taking her pencil and jotting something down, she threw it back to Tenten's desk.

Nah, he just doesn't like talking. Besides, consider yourself lucky. All of the girls are probably jealous of you now.

Tenten blinked. Taking a quick look around the class, she saw that every girl's eyes were glaring hard at her. She sweat dropped.

Man, what a pain in the butt! How come I see more girls now then I saw before I came in?

Some of the girls go flirt with the guys. You probably didn't see them. Other girls stay outside until the bell rings, then they come in.

...that's troublesome.

Don't say that! You sound like that lazy moron Shikamaru.

Who's Shikamaru?

You don't wanna know.

Tenten was about to write an answer back to Ino, when a cold voice stopped her.

"You know, it's bad writing notes." Tenten looked up and saw Neji talking.

_Neji talks?_

"Feh, why do you care?" Tenten whispered back.

"Because unlike you, I don't go around breaking people's noses."

"Well yea, but it's kinda fun. I'll break your nose if you want." Neji gave her a cold stare.

"Does it look like I want to?"

"How am I supposed to know, you have no pupils so I can't read your eyes." Then she squinted.

_Is that what I think it is? Hm...ah whatever. It's gone now._

Tenten noticed he wasn't saying anything. So she stuck her tongue out to him and continued writing notes back to Ino.

I am SO good. You owe me ice cream.

What? No fair! I so do not owe you ice cream!

Haha Ino, I was kidding. But you have to admit I am so good.

I still don't follow you.

Ok. You know how Neji's all quiet and all that, right?

Yes...?

Well, yours truly just got him to talk!

OMG!

And made him speechless.

Ok Tenten, don't tell me anymore or else I'm gonna die here!

Tenten laughed quietly. Then the bell rang. Tenten ripped up the note.

"Hey Ino. Don't tell ANYONE about me getting Neji to talk."

"Why?"

"I don't know...it's like a gut feeling." Ino pouted.

"Do I at least get to tell Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Yup!"

"Great!"

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura and Hinata blinked. Then...

"OMFG! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Sakura screamed. Tenten quickly hushed her.

"Tell me...is that bad?" Tenten asked. The three girls gaped at her.

"Bad? BAD? That's virtually IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura -almost- screamed again. Tenten looked at her awkwardly.

"You can't be serious." Tenten moaned. Ino nodded.

"Yup. So if that goes out to the entire school, you will have a fifty-fifty chance. Either you become popular, or you will become a social outcast." Ino explained.

"What? How the heck does that work?"

"Well, you will become a social outcast because of Neji's fan club, or become popular because you achieved something no one else could do, not even Hinata-chan, his own cousin!" Hinata nodded, while Tenten groaned.

"Joy..." She muttered. Ino slapped her back again.

"Cheer up! Maybe he's only in today's history class. He might not be there the next time you have it." Ino said. Tenten only groaned again.

Then, the bell rang.

* * *

The moment Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered the classroom, Tenten was immediately pulled aside by the teacher. She had messy raven dark hair and red eyes. She also wore a red shirt with a long white skirt. 

_I wonder why her eyes are red..._ Tenten thought.

"Listen...Tenten was it? (Tenten nodded) I know the other teachers had made you introduce yourself in front of the class, so I'm giving you the option now. Do you want to introduce yourself, or should I just alert the class your presence and continue on?" The teacher asked. Tenten immediately answered.

"Please, I do not want to introduce myself again!" Tenten said. The teacher nodded.

"Ok. Your seat will be...next to Ino. If you have any questions, just ask her, ok?" The teacher told her. She gently pushed Tenten towards her seat. Tenten slipped into her seat just as the bell rang. She and Ino smiled at each other.

"Welcome to chemistry class again, students!" The teacher called out. The students mumbled a hello.

"Today we have a new student with us, her name is Tenten. Tenten, my name is Kurenai-sensei, and I hope you will enjoy this period." Tenten nodded.

"Now-" Suddenly, the door slid open. In stepped in...a boy with onyx eyes and black hair tied up like a chicken. Kurenai-sensei did a fake gasp.

"Oh my! Is it just me, or is that Uchiha Sasuke ACTUALLY showing up for class?" Kurenai-sensei asked dramatically. Sasuke simply grunted and walked to his seat.

"THAT's Uchiha Sasuke? He looks more like a chicken head to me." Tenten whispered to Ino. Ino giggled.

"Yea, but you have to admit, he IS pretty hot..." Ino stared dreamily at Sasuke. Tenten simply looked at the guy weird. Then she made a face.

"I'll admit that he's cute, but that's all you're getting out of me." She muttered, and turned to pay attention to whatever Kurenai-sensei was talking about. Then...

A piece of paper folded not-so-neatly landed right in front of her. She looked around, hopefully catching the eye of whoever sent it to her. Ino couldn't have done it, she was still staring at Sasuke...and everybody else was either paying attention to Kurenai-sensei, or silently joking around. She sighed, reached for the note, and SOMEHOW managed to get it open without tearing it.

Hi!

Tenten looked around once more. Once again she saw nobody showing any signs of saying 'I SENT THE NOTE' or something like that. Then, another piece of paper landed in front of her. She managed to get that unfolded as well.

Sorry, forgot you didn't know who I am. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Yea...I'm the guy with the spiky blond hair two seats behind.

Tenten looked behind her. There sat a goofy looking guy, with a bored expression on his face. But when he saw Tenten looking at him, he grinned and waved. Tenten ducked back into her seat.

You looked bored.

She gave that note to the person behind her, who gave it to Naruto. Then she calmly sat back into her seat until the note was dropped in front of her again.

Yea well school is boring anyways.

Tenten gave a tiny smile. Then she wrote her response.

Then why don't you skip class?

Nah, I wanted to meet the new girl. So what's your name?

What? You sent me a note and you didn't know ANYTHING about me?

...Well I knew you were the new girl.

So...are you going to answer me?

My name is Tenten.

What? No surname?

Sorry, classified.

Huh?

Fancy way of saying, I'm not gonna tell you. :)

Ok then...what's up?

Tenten smiled again. She was thankful for the subject change.

Nothing much. You?

The roof must be missing at your spot. At my spot, what's up is the roof!

Tenten giggled.

Good joke. Wanna hear mine?

Sure!

A gay computer said to the another computer, and he said "hey! I feel like we have a connection!"

Naruto gave a loud laugh, but unfortunately while it got the attention of the students around him, it also got the teacher's.

"Mr. Uzumaki, is there anything you'd like to share with us?" Kurenai-sensei asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yup! A gay computer said to another computer, and he said "Hey! I feel like we have a connection!" The students laughed.

"Of course, all credits go to Tenten." He added. Then all eyes turned to her. Tenten blushed. Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Detention, Naruto. Tenten, I advise not to give any more jokes to Naruto in the future." She said, then turned back to the chalkboard to continue whatever she was saying. Tenten quickly turned around in her seat and gave an apologizing look to Naruto. He just grinned back.

* * *

"So you met Naruto?" Sakura asked. The 5th period had ended; Sakura had came to pick Tenten up so they can walk to Advanced Calculus together. 

"Yea, he's pretty cool." Tenten smiled. After that incident, they kept sending notes. Even though Tenten ripped it up at the end, she still kept the part with his email address.

"Yup! And guess what?" Sakura jumped up and down. Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"Neji's in advanced calculus too!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Tenten groaned for about the ten thousandth time. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to see the baka more than two times a day, but now that's all _ruined!_

"Oh cheer up Tenten! Neji's not THAT bad." Sakura tried to comfort her friend.

"Yea, right. The keyword is THAT." Tenten sighed. Shaking her head, they entered the classroom as the bell rang overhead.

They were immediately greeted with the teacher's face in theirs. Tenten couldn't help it.

"HEY! My face needs space!" She yelled as she pushed the teacher away. Everyone laughed. Seeing as most of the people were in advanced calculus before, they were used to the teacher's face near theirs. Tenten blushed.

The teacher grumbled as he stood up again. He glared at Sakura, who was still beside Tenten laughing her head off.

"SIT DOWN, HARUNO!" He roared. Sakura immediately stopped laughing and walked to her seat.

"Well well well, if it isn't the new student!" The teacher smirked. Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

"My name is Ichihoshi-sensei, you'd do well to show me respect. This isn't a class were you can dose off, or doodle. We're hear to learn. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT OR DO YOU HAVE THE GUTS?" He roared. Tenten stood emotionless.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the guts, now would I?" She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well, wise-gal eh? GO SIT DOWN OR I'LL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!" He yelled. Tenten shrugged.

"Ok." And with that, she plopped down to where she was standing before. The class laughed. Ichihoshi-sensei's face grew red.

"IN A PROPER SEAT!"

"You didn't give me a seat yet. Where else am I supposed to sit?" The class laughed even harder.

"SIT WHEREVER! I DON'T CARE!" He yelled. Tenten looked around the classroom. _Excellent, there's an empty seat beside Sakura._ Tenten stood and walked to the seat beside her. Ichihoshi-sensei breathed heavily. In a few seconds, he seemed back to normal.

"Ok class, turn to page 283 in your textbooks...(blah blah blah)"

Tenten looked around the classroom. Almost immediately, she found the back of Neji's head, two seats in front. Seeing she already knew everything on the board, she took a piece of paper, rolled it into a ball, and sent it flying in Neji's direction. Her aim was perfect. It hit the middle of the back of his head.

Neji immediately turned around, glaring behind him. Tenten ducked her head just in time, pretending to write notes. After a while, he turned back to the board. Tenten rolled another piece of paper and sent it flying, hitting Neji's head yet again.

This time Tenten was too slow in ducking her head, Neji had caught her smiling. He glared as if to say, 'You are so dead when I get my hands on you.' Tenten just smirked back.

"HYUUGA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PAY ATTENTION!" Ichihoshi-sensei yelled at him. He took a metric ruler and hit Neji's head with it. Tenten chocked back her laugher.

"GO AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM ON THE BOARD! DETENTION!" He yelled again. Turning around, Neji shot one more glare at Tenten, who grinned back, saying, 'I win.'

* * *

**_(1)_** No grudges against Asuma-sensei. 

_**(2) **_My friend's CGL teacher actually did that once. I'm sssooo jealous...

* * *

HT: I'm done the second chapter! 

MM: And it took you...how long?

HT: ...oh shut up. It's not that bad.

MM: It's bad if it took you so long just to finish a story.

HT: That's it, no more ice cream for you!

MM: NNOO!

HT: ...yea, whatever. Review please! Usual threat with the flames, it will be used against NejiSakura fans...OR YzakDearka fans. Yzak belongs to Shiho, just like Dearka belongs to Mir.

MM: ...

HT: ...shut up.

* * *

Replys to reviewers (Yay reviewers! Have a piece of cake...it's ice cream cake too) 

**irenita:** Actually, I'm not from Taiwan. I was born In Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. I just take Chinese lessons cause I come from a chinese background. The teacher sucks though.

**Anonymous:** I updated! I've read some other stories, one of them Tenten wears pink. I can't stand pink. (No offence) Also, Tenten just seems like that type of character. I try my best. (It's not very much)

**Taski:** I love your name! Is it based on Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi? He's funny. I like Chichiri more though. Back to the review, I couldn't find something better. Maybe I should have said that she beat him up? Oh well, too late now. (I haven't broke someone's nose myself before, but it sound's like fun!) (--)

**3llie:** Why thank you. I'll give you another piece of ice cream cake! Yay ice cream:D

**Mimiru-Sama:** Who told you I wasn't continuing? LEMME AT 'EM! (haha) Hm...is your name based on Mimiru from .hack/sign? She awesome, no?

**tenten32158: **:O It's a good start? OMG! faints Sorry. It's just that I haven't really written good stories before. Unless you count exams. I got 100 on the LA written test. (...what?)

**cool-girl-18:** Wha? You're the 18th coolest girl? If you like my story, then you should be THE COOLEST GAL IN THE WORLD! (haha)

**Anime Dragon Miko:** Ouch. You hurt my feelings. Wah. (Lol)

**KaiKaiCutie:** Is your name based on Kai from beyblade? I like Rey from there too. But I don't know which one I like better. Weird, huh? Anywho, thank you! Hope you like the update!

**Japponess:** :o I can do humor? THE WORLD'S GONNA END! Haha, I'm kidding. Thank you about the luck writing. It's what I specialize in. But I probably used it playing SlapJack with my friends...oops? (Hides) The Lee glaring at Neji part, when I reread that, I'm like...WHAT WAS I THINKING? So yea. :D

**mendokuse na:** Awesome name. What does it mean:D Haha about the promise. I always break promises. (Sorry!) I just use a saying that my sister uses (she takes quotes from the internet and sticks them all over her desk. (o.0)) It goes... "Broken promises don't upset me. I just believe they shouldn't have believed me in the first place." B.T.W. I love motorcycles. My mom doesn't. Oh well. They are awesome. I wanna ride them. Hm...(insert evil laughter)

**December Jewel:** Liked the chapter? You're the only one who can send me a flame about it. Then I'll improve. After that, I'll throw it at YohxRen lovers. (No offense just in case). Muhahahaha.

**SerenityMelody: **Why thank you! You know, on a completely different topic, I started this really weird manga called Melody Sweet. Come to think of it, I haven't updated that in a while. Hm...

**ToMoYo129:** I love Tomoyo. With Eriol. He's awesome. I don't know why, but I can see them with each other. Yea. Don't blame me for my weird brain. Anyway, I continued! I rock the world man!

**Snow Wind: **Yes! NejixTenten is awesome! They rock my world! You want to join the NejixTenten club? I'll send the badge and certificate (LoL).

**moonlightpath: **I updated! Where's my ice cream? (LoL jkjk) Really? You can read my lousy chinese? No fair! When I reread it, I couldn't understand a word of it (until I read the English part!)

**lunarangle: **Mini skirts shouldn't have been invented. They're nasty things. Evil. Totally going to take over the world. EEVVIILL! (does the cross sign with fingers) Have you broken a nose? I wanna break a nose. Sounds fun! (Haha)

**chibi-nin-Adara:** Of course I'll right! For the price of five bucks! (Haha jkjk) Thank you! Chibi's are cute. Even if I can't draw them. Haha.

**d4rkhunternin**: grins Thanks! And you're laughing! I can do humor! YES!

**Rekino:** fangirl scream faints You are like...the BEST NEJIXTENTEN WRITER EVER! waves Rekino flag Ohh...kickass...kickass...I wonder what I'll do with Calvin...hm...(sorry. That just popped into my head) Yay! Let's hug Sakura and Hinata! hugs

**Miss. Teresa (haha I found out who you are!):** :o saving room for Inuyasha stories to even consider mine! You meanie! (Haha)

**angelicmayuka:** Why thank you! I'm not even in high school yet. Isn't that weird? Oh well. Hope you like the update!

**FireDragonBL:** fangirl scream faints YEA! YOU'RE LIKE...UM...no wait, hang on, Rekino hold first spot. Um...oh well. I still like your stories anyways. :D Haha it's just that I don't have chinese program on my computer. It's sucks. It doesn't even have Microsoft Word. All I have is this stupid WordPerfect. :( Thanks for reading! ...and keep on reading...yea...

**aki-child:** I know. I'm that dense too. My friends keep on telling me that my real home was a mental hospital. (Haha) Glad you liked it!

**I-dream-of-blue-eyes: **Omg! I know you! I know you! Um...who are you again? Lol jkjk. I think I know you because you wrote stories about Seto Kaiba? Something like that? (Hides) Sorry If I got it wrong! Tenten's my favorite character too! Isn't she awesome? And who to keep company of an awesome female character but an awesome male character, Hyuuga Neji:D Mandarin. I don't like Mandarin. I take it anyway. Why? I dunno. :S

**harukakanata:** Omg I love that song! I kept playing it over and over and over again. Then my mom got mad at me. Oh well. Lucky you don't know chinese. It's too complicated. I mean, two words can mean different things, but when put together, they mean something else. I mean, huh? Thank you about the in-character. I try my best. And the OOC thing, I know what you mean! One fic made Tenten totally girly. (No offence). NejixTen is awesome. It rocks my world. I bow down before it. Muhahahahahaha.

**AmazinGSensatiOn:** Did I get your name right? If I didn't, I'M SO SORRY! ...right. Thank you! I hope you like the update!

**BlackGoddess: **Why thank you. I never really see too much AU's around Weird, huh? Well, there seems to be somewhat some at Gundam Seed, but this is Naruto. GGGOOO NEJI AND TENTEN!

**Amaterasu-chan:** For being the first one to review me, you get the rest of the ice cream cake. After I get a piece. I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating soon enough! I'm so sorry! Haha about the NejiSaku thing. It's alright. I hate them too. Heyy, maybe we can do like...a rebellion against them! YEA! LoL jkjk.

* * *

Omg! 29 reviews! That's like...equal to my Megaman fanfiction that has 5 chapters! I love you all! Hugs and Kisses to everyone! I love y'all! 


	3. Author's noteSORRY!

-1Okay. Here's the catch.

I know I haven't updated for a LONG time. (Sorry!)

So, I made up a new chapter. Only…my computer broke, I downloaded a load of spy ware onto my computer because of my obsession with FFVII…so…

The chapter's lost, and so are my other documents, anime episodes, and music.

sob

So…Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll whip up a chapter as soon as possible.

(I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS!)

(Actually, the only reason why I didn't post the chapter up, is because I was too lazy putting responses up for the review. And because I needed to sent it to my lovely beta. But ya. Sorry for my laziness!)


End file.
